1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket, and particularly to an IC socket has a recessed portion thereunder adapted for accommodating other elements mounted on a system board.
2. Description of Related Art
IC sockets are widely used for mounted on a system board to electrically connect an IC package. A grid of spring contacts are received in the IC socket to electrically mate with conductive pads on a low surface of the IC package, so as to make electrical connection between the IC package and the system board. To promises the elasticity of the contact, long spring arm that extending obliquely is usually employed so that big deformation to the spring arms is able to be achieved.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional IC socket including an insulative socket body 2′ with a plurality of passageways 20′. A number of contacts 3′ are held in the passageways 20′ and therefore mounted within the socket body 2′. The contacts 3′ have spring arms 31′ extending in a same inclined direction. The spring arms 31′ deform when an IC package is loaded on the IC socket so that electrical connection is established therebetween. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the portion of the socket body that under the spring arms 31′ of the side-most contacts 3′ is excessive, since it's far away from the corresponding passageways 20′ for the side-most contacts 3′ and brings no contribution to construct these passageways 20′. Therefore, it is indeed a waste of insulative material and unnecessarily occupying an area on the system board 4′.
In view of the above, a new IC socket capable of saving space and material is desired.